


Something New

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Derek Hale & Theo Raeken Friendship, Doctor Theo - Freeform, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Teacher Liam, Theo is 38, liam is 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Theo meets Liam he's not expecting anything to come of it. He's just a man that brought him coffee. He doesn't even know his name at that point. All he knows is L. They get to know each other when Liam keeps visiting Theo at the hospital he works at, and Theo finds himself falling for him. That only leads to more complications when they have to start dealing with the outside world judging their relationship.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. It's just something I felt like I needed to write.

Theo barely thinks anything of it when he first meets Liam. He’s the son of his boss. He barely spares him a glance except to shake his hand and say hello before he’s being pulled away to check on a patient. Later on he can hear the nurses giggling about how cute Dr. Geyer’s son is and how much he’s grown up. Theo wouldn’t know. He just moved to Beacon Hills 5 years ago and by then Liam had been away at college and then starting his career as a history teacher in Seattle. He just recently moved back after getting a job offer at Beacon Hills High School apparently. At least that’s what David has been saying. He’s always gushing about how proud he is of Liam.

Theo sighs and leans back against the wall. It’s been a long night. One of his patients had went into asystole on the table and he’d almost lost them. He’d manage to get them back but those few moments had been long and taxing on his nerves. Even after almost 15 years on the job it’s still not easy to come close to or even lose a patient. Theo has only lost 2 patients in the time he’s been a doctor and those losses still weigh heavily on his shoulders. People have told him he should just let it go but he can’t. He doesn’t ever want to get to a time when he can lose a patient and have it just be something that happens.

He opens his eyes when the smell of coffee hits his nose. The first thing he notices in a cup from Starbucks. The next is the long fingers holding the cup, followed by the muscled arms and shoulders, then finally the bright blue eyes and slight smirk on the handsome face in front of him.

“I heard you had a rough go of it and thought you might need some coffee,” The man tells him, handing over the cup. “It black with three sugars. Melissa said that’s how you like it.”

“It is,” Theo says, taking a long drink from the glass and feeling some of the tension start to leave him. “Thank you. How do you know Melissa?”

“I’m friends with her son,” blue eyes says, “And she works with my Dad so I’m used to seeing her around. But anyway, I heard you had a hard surgery and figured you might need that.”

“You weren’t wrong,” Theo tells him. “This is exactly what I needed. Well that and a nap.” Just then his pager goes off and Theo sighs, seeing that he’s needed elsewhere. “Sadly I only get the coffee.”

“Duty calls,” blue eyes says, grinning at him.

“Indeed. Thanks again for the coffee.”

Theo waves and heads down the hall, his steps faltering when he hears the man mutter, “He really does have a nice ass.”

When Theo glances back he sees the man smirking as he taps at his own cup of coffee. Theo looks back at his drink to see a message there that he hadn’t noticed before. “Call me. XO L.”

 _L_. He hadn’t even put his name. Theo thinks about just throwing the cup away. The man is younger than he’d usually go for, but there had been something about him. He puts the number in his phone under L and then tosses the cup. He has an emergency surgery to get too anyway. He can’t exactly keep it.

Theo keeps seeing the man around the hospital after that. He shows up from time to time with coffee and always stays to talk to Theo. It’s usually about random things that he finds interesting, especially about history. Theo can’t help but be drawn to him. He knows L is interested in him. He’s made the point pretty clear. Theo’s lost count of the amount of times he’s said “Well you have my number,” before they parted ways. Theo still hasn’t brought himself to use it. Hell, he doesn’t even know the guys actual name.

It’s going on a month in when Theo feels his resolve start to break. He’s walking past the break room when a hand shoots out and grabs his arm, pulling him into the room. His back hits the wall and he finds himself staring down into a familiar pair of blue eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, maybe ask L what the hell he thinks he’s doing. But then L is kissing him, wasting no time before licking into his mouth. Theo’s hand instinctively move to his hips. He’s unsure whether he plans to push him away or pull him closer. He can’t deny he’s been thinking about this. But there’s still so many things. Especially a big one…

“Wait…” Theo pants, pushing L away.

L pouts, and Theo tries not to find it adorable, “What is it? I thought you… we’ve been flirting for the past month and I thought you might be interested but just didn’t want to make the first move. Oh god, was I wrong? Are you married?”

Theo snorts at that, his hand rubbing soothingly up L’s back, “I’m not married. It’s just that we’ve been talking all this time and I still don’t know you’re actual name.”

L’s mouth drops open in shock, “You don’t? I thought you would have figured it out and maybe that’s why you were distancing yourself too.”

“Figured it out?” Theo asks, feeling more confused. Who could he possibly be that would make Theo feel like he had to distance himself? “Who are you?”

“Liam,” he says, “My name is Liam.”

“You’re Dr. Geyer’s son,” Theo says, feeling his blood run cold. He’s just been making out with his boss’ son in the breakroom. Hell some of the things he’s thought about him...

“Please don’t freak out,” Liam pleads, his hands hanging in the air between them as if he wants to touch but is afraid to. “I didn’t mean to keep it from you. I just thought you knew and weren’t saying anything.”

“You only put L on the cup,” Theo whispers, leaning heavily against the door. “I just thought you didn’t want me to know your name yet. Now I can see why.”

“No, Theo please,” Liam says, his hands moving to grip Theo’s arms. “Please. Don’t pull away.”

Theo huffs out a bitter laugh, “Liam you know this can’t work.”

“Why not?” Liam asks. “Because I’m younger than you? Well so what? I don’t care.”

“Well I do!” Theo shouts. He sighs and runs a hand down his face. “I don’t care that you’re younger, Liam. I just… It’s what people would think.”

“Well screw those people,” Liam says, his voice hard. “What they think doesn’t matter.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Theo says. “You’re not the one they would be talking about and sneering at.”

“Aren’t I?” Liam asks. “I’m sure people would have plenty to say about a guy in his mid-20’s dating a doctor in his late 30’s. But they’d be wrong. Just like they’d be wrong about you.”

“You really want to do this?” Theo asks, finally letting himself meet Liam’s eyes again. “You want to put yourself in that position?”

“It’d be worth it,” Liam says, giving Theo a small smile as he takes his hand in his own. “I like you. A lot.”

“I like you too,” Theo tells him. “Especially what a big nerd you are.”

Liam grins, “I really don’t see how you didn’t figure it out. I’m a history teacher.” Theo groans and rest his head on Liam’s shoulder. Liam just laughs and runs a hand through his hair. “I said my Dad works here.”

“I know,” Theo sighs. “I was an idiot.”

“Well you got there eventually,” Liam says.

Theo lifts his head to look at him, bringing their faces much closer. “I did. But only because of you.”

“Yeah,” Liam says, “Which is why you should listen to me. I know what I’m talking about.”

Theo chuckles and brushes his nose with Liam’s, “Is that right?”

“Mmhmm.”

“And what are you thinking right now?” Theo asks.

“That you should kiss me,” Liam says.

Theo does. He closes the distance between them and meets Liam’s lips in a passionate kiss. He pulls Liam closer, both of them moaning when Liam falls against him, pinning Theo to the door again. Part of Theo is aware he’s still supposed to be working and he needs to get back on the floor, but it’s hard to concentrate with Liam kissing him the way he is.

He groans when his pager starts buzzing in his pocket, signaling that it’s time to go back to reality. Liam pulls back enough for Theo to grab it and check it. He sees it’s Melissa letting him know a patient is asking to speak with him.

“I have to get back to work,” Theo tells him.

Liam nods and takes a step back. Theo can feel his eyes on him as he heads to the mirror and makes sure he looks presentable enough to head out.

“Theo?” Liam asks, his voice wavering a bit. “Is this…?” He stops and takes a deep breath. “What happens now?”

Theo turns back around to face him before giving a sigh of his own. “I don’t know. I’m not exactly used to dating.”

Liam snorts, “Really? A guy like you? I find that hard to believe.”

Theo shakes his head, his lips twitching up into a half smile. “I never really had time to date in college. I was too focused on getting through school. And then once I started working, my job became my life. It sort of stayed that way. And I’ve been okay with that. I have friends that I see and that’s been all I needed. Until…”

“Until what?” Liam asks, taking a step closer.

“Until you, Liam,” Theo says, “I never really had any interest in dating anyone until you.”

Liam gives him a cheeky grin and steps closer, running a hand up Theo’s chest, “Is that so?”

Theo closes his eyes against the feeling. He has to shake himself and take a step back, pointing a finger at Liam. “No. I mean, yes it’s true. But no. I need to get back to work and you need to go.”

“But we’ll see each other again?”

“Liam, you’re here all the time,” Theo points out.

“Yeah but I mean, we’ll see each other outside of here,” Liam says. “Like on a date.”

Theo only hesitates for a moment before nodding, “Yeah Liam, we can go on a date.”

Liam grins again before leaning in and placing a quick kiss to Theo’s lips, “Great! I’ll call you.”

He opens the door and starts down the hall, leaving Theo standing there gaping after him. He hears Liam’s voice ring out from the hallway, “Hi Dad! Hi Melissa!”

Theo barely has a chance to compose himself before Melissa and David are walking into the room. They both raise an eyebrow at him. Melissa gives him a knowing look, “Now I see why you weren’t answering.”

“Sorry,” Theo says, feeling his face heat up. “I was about to head that way. I just got distracted.”

“Yes, Liam has that effect on people.” David says. “I talked to Mrs. Melven. Everything is fine there.”

Theo nods and leans heavily against the chair. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to say. He has a feeling Melissa knows but what about David? Surely he wouldn’t be pleased by the thought of Theo and Liam dating. Theo decides not to stay and find out. He makes a hasty exit, saying he needs to check on his patients.

He barely makes it into the hall before a hand on his arm stops him. He looks up to see David standing there. He doesn’t look mad though, which is a relief. “Whatever this is between you and Liam I’m fine with it,” David says. “I know my son and I can tell he likes you. As long as you treat each other right and it doesn’t affect your work I’m okay with it.”

Theo’s honestly feeling a little dazed, “Thank you sir.”

David just smiles and claps him on the shoulder, “Now get back to your patients.”

Once he’s on the floor he’s back in his element. He’s able to focus and take care of his patients like he always does. No distractions.

When his shift is over, he checks his phone to see a text from Liam. “Want to grab dinner?”

Theo thinks about saying no. He’s had a long day and he just wants to go home and shower. But he’s also starving. Plus, he really does want to see Liam again. “I just got off. Meet me at Kady’s in 10?”

Liam’s response is almost immediate, “I’ll be the one in blue waiting for you.”

Theo huffs out a laugh as he types out a response, “Already getting sappy on me, I see.”

“Just for you ;),” Liam replies.

Before Theo can respond Melissa’s voice is speaking next to his shoulder, “Talking to Liam?”

He fumbles with his phone and turns to look at her with wide eyes, stammering out a response as he tries to work out what to say. “What? No! Why would you…?”

“Theo it’s okay,” Melissa says, resting a hand on his arm. “You two have been dancing around each other for weeks. And I can see how much you like each other.”

“It doesn’t bother you?”

“What?”

“That he’s younger,” Theo says, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “He’s younger than your son.”

Melissa sighs, “I know that. But no, it doesn’t bother me. You’re both adults and you’re capable of making your own choices. You two being together isn’t anyone’s business but your own.”

“Yet you’re asking me about it,” Theo says, giving her a half smile.

Melissa nudges him with her shoulder, “Well yeah, because I’ve been rooting for you. It’s been something watching you two for the past month.”

“Were you ever going to tell me who he was?” Theo asks, remembering the few times he’d ranted to Melissa about Liam. He’d known she knew him because of Scott, but now he knows it’s more than that.

“Honestly? I thought you knew and were just trying to be coy,” Melissa says.

Theo shakes his head, a fond smile on his face as he looks down to see Liam has texted him again, wondering if what he said was too much. Theo quickly tells him it wasn’t and that he was talking to Melissa but he’d be leaving to meet him soon. He looks back up to see Melissa watching him, “I should go. I’m meeting Liam for dinner.”

Melissa grins, “Good. Go get your man.”

Theo says goodbye and heads out to his truck before driving the short distance to the diner. Sure enough, Liam is sitting in a corner booth wearing a dark blue t-shirt. He grins at Theo when he sees him approaching the table, “You made it.”

“Of course I did,” Theo says, sliding into the seat across from him. “I told you I’d be here.”

Liam nods, letting out a relieved breath. “Yeah. I didn’t know what you’d want to drink, but I figured it wasn’t coffee since you just got off shift so I ordered a water.”

“Water is perfect,” Theo says, giving him a small smile. He tries to ignore the fluttering in his stomach at Liam knowing not to get him coffee because he needs to sleep. “Thank you.”

Liam gives him a pleased smile and then starts talking about something that happened at work yesterday. Theo listens to him talk and relaxes back into his seat. They sit there talking and drinking their milkshakes they ordered after their meal and Theo can’t help but think about how right this feels.

Dating Liam is surprisingly easy. They both work during the day and most days Liam will stop by the hospital with food and coffee after school lets out and he’s free for the day. Theo hadn’t expected anything to change since everyone at the hospital was already used to seeing Liam and Theo talking, but they do. Some people have apparently noticed the subtle change in their relationship and have started giving them looks. Theo tries to ignore them, and he usually does a pretty good job of it.

The people talking about him as he passes by is less easy to ignore, yet he has to. Like hell is he going to let some strangers or judgmental assholes get under his skin. But some of the things he hears does bother him. Especially the things related to Liam, “He’s probably just using him for his money, you know?” “He wasn’t smart enough to become a doctor like his dad so now he’s trying to snag one.”

That last one almost does Theo in. How dare someone say Liam isn’t smart? He might not be a doctor but that doesn’t mean shit. Going to medical school does not automatically mean someone is smart. Theo knows plenty of idiot doctors. And Liam? Liam is brilliant. He’s one of the smartest people Theo knows, but no one ever seems to notice.

It takes another few weeks before Theo is able to bring up that he’s dating Liam to his friends. The first person he tells is Derek, knowing that if anyone will get it and understand it will be him.

“I need to tell you something,” Theo says, running his finger along the top of the glass in front of him.

Derek puts down his mug of coffee and looks at Theo, letting him know he has his full attention, “What is it?”

“I’m dating someone,” Theo says, surprised at how easily the words leave his mouth.

Derek looks surprised at first but quickly recovers, a smile taking over his face. “Someone? Or is it Liam?”

Now it’s Theo’s turn to be surprised. He’d talk to Derek about Liam a few times before they got together and then after but he’d never let on that he was interested in the other man, at least he hadn’t thought he did. He’s apparently wrong.

“It is Liam,” Theo tells him.

Derek smiles, giving a firm nod. “Well good. It’s about time.”

He doesn’t say anything else, just goes back to his coffee. Theo’s brow furrows in confusion, “That’s it?”

“Am I supposed to say something else?”

“Well… no. I don’t know. Liam is younger though and everyone else seems to have something to say about it.”

“I just want you to be happy,” Derek tells him, “You haven’t shown an interest in someone like this since I’ve known you, and we’ve been friends for going on 20 years. It’s obvious that Liam is good for you, Theo. I can’t remember the last time you’ve smiled so easily. It’s a good look on you.”

“If only everyone else felt the way you do,” Theo says.

“They will,” Derek says, “At least our friends will. They all want you to be happy too and it’s clear you are. As Stiles would say: ‘ _Screw what anyone else thinks_.’ and he’s right. If you remember, not everyone was happy about our relationship either, and I’m only 8 years older than him. But we dealt with it. We’re happy together and we have a great relationship built on love and trust and communication. It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. Especially outsiders. They don’t know us or what we’re like. They’re just judging based on something like age. That goes for you and Liam, Theo. I’ve seen you two together, and while I might not have known you were together at the time, it’s clear you’re good together. Anyone that really cares about you will see that.”

Theo realizes that Derek is right, and maybe that’s the reason he came to Derek first, besides the fact that they’re best friends. If anyone would understand Theo’s situation it’s Derek. Granted, Theo’s is a little different. But once upon a time Derek and Stiles had to face the same judgement and criticism about their relationship. Stiles was never one to sit back and take it. He told everyone off that dared say anything bad about Derek or their relationship.

Theo doubts he could be that bold. Coming from him it would probably feel more defensive than anything and that’s not what he wants. He just wants to be able to be with Liam and be happy. So he takes Derek’s advice and just tries to exist. He lets himself be with Liam and focuses on their relationship rather than what people might be saying about it. For the most part it works. Liam makes it easy. He’s kind and funny and patient and everything Theo ever could have hoped for. Theo sometimes finds himself wondering if he was never interested in anyone else because he was always waiting for Liam.

They’ve been dating each other for 4 months before he finally has a talk with Jenna. He’s been meaning to. He’s been over to dinner at the Geyer’s with Liam enough times by now for him to have had the chance. But he’s always chickened out. She’s always been nice to him when he’s been there. More than nice in fact. She’s welcomed him into her home and their life with open arms. But he still feels like he needs to talk to her.

He waits until after dinner and then offers to help Jenna with the dishes while Liam and David go into the living room to watch TV. Liam kisses his cheek and thanks him before following his dad out of the room.

He joins Jenna at the sink, taking the dishes and drying them after she washes them. They work in silence for a while before she Jenna speaks, her tone casual as she dries her hands off on the dish towel next to the sink and turns towards him. “Is there something you wanted to talk about Theo?”

Theo tenses for a moment, before his shoulders slump, “Yeah there is. It’s about Liam.”

“Don’t tell me you’re already thinking about asking him to marry you,” Jenna jokes.

“You don’t hate me for dating your son?” Theo blurts out.

Jenna just smiles, not looking the least bit surprised by his outburst, and takes his hand in her own. “Of course not. I can see the way you two look at each other. You care about each other a great deal. You make each other happy. That’s what matters.”

“Other people wouldn’t agree with you,” Theo mutters, remembering the way he’d been glared at by a pair of women a little older than Liam at the mall and heard them muttering things like “disgusting” and “cradle robber.” It had hurt. He tried not to let it, but it did. Liam had glared and told them to mind their own damn business before pulling Theo away.

“Fuck them,” Jenna says, her voice firm. “You’re both adults, Theo. Your relationship is no one else’s business. As long as you’re happy and you treat each other right, that’s what’s important. Don’t let anyone make you think otherwise.”

“So if I…” Theo looks down, the words dying in his throat before he can speak them.

“If you what?” Jenna asks.

“If I love him,” Theo whispers. “That’s okay?”

“Oh sweetheart, that’s more than okay,” Jenna says, pulling Theo in for a hug. She pulls back with a grin, “Are you going to tell him?”

“He damn well better,” Liam says from the doorway.

“It would be nice if some people didn’t eavesdrop,” She sighs, “I’ll leave you to it then.”

She pats Theo’s cheek and then heads out of the kitchen, stopping to say something to Liam before disappearing. Theo keeps his back to Liam at first, trying to compose himself. He can feel Liam’s eyes on him and knows he’s moving closer but he can’t bring himself to turn around.

There’s a hand on his arm before Liam’s soft voice breaks the silence, “Theo?”

“I didn’t want you to hear it like that,” Theo says, still not looking at Liam. “I know we’ve only been together a few months and I didn’t want it to seem like I was pushing you because I would never do that.”

Liam’s hand moves to his chin and before Theo can say anything else Liam is kissing him, soft and sweet as his fingers trail across his skin. “I love you too,” he murmurs when they pull back. “Don’t ever doubt that.”

All Theo can do is kiss him again, letting his lips show Liam the words he can’t speak. They both know it’s not going to be easy, but that’s fine. They have each other and they’ll push past whatever obstacle life throws at them. It doesn’t matter that Theo is 38 and Liam is 25, at least not to them or the people that care about them. Anyone else doesn’t matter. They don’t know anything about their life.

Years later Theo will look down at where Liam is sleeping peacefully in his arms, his wedding band shining in the light of the moon. He’ll think about how they have two wonderful children tucked snugly into their beds down the hall. He’ll know that they’re all happy and safe and loved and that this is exactly where they’re supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
